This Miss
by IsmiHana
Summary: Salju berguguran dan dingin menusuk, tetapi rindu ini tak tertahankan. AkaKi. WARNING! Dialog sedikit, narasi banyak (jelaslah!), kependekan, OOC.


Di sini, salju turun tiap hari.

Bagaimana dengan tempat tinggalmu?

Aku melewati kerumunan orang-orang setiap harinya, tanpa mempedulikan mereka sedikit pun. Tentu, beberapa orang tidak kukenal, dan sisanya kuanggap hanya sebagai teman. Tak lebih, tak kurang.

Tapi hanya ada satu pemuda yang mengisi hati dan pikiranku sekarang. Orang itu adalah kau. Kise Ryouta.

_I have you. You have me. Forever._ Kita berjanji seperti itu di saat kelulusan. Saat pertama kali kau menyatakan rasa sukamu. Saat pertama kali aku merasakan kehangatan dalam hatiku.

Ah. Ingin rasanya mempersingkat jarak antara Kaijou dan Rakuzan.

* * *

><p><strong>THIS MISS<strong>

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**~Terinspirasi "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Cartlon~**

**Pairing: AkashixKise**

**WARNING! Dialog sedikit, narasi banyak (jelaslah!), kependekan, OOC**

**Jyaa~ enjoy ne minna-san!**

* * *

><p>Di lokerku, ada syal bertumpuk-tumpuk. Hampir semuanya dari fansku. Kata mereka, untuk menghangatkan diri. Tapi yang biasa kutemukan adalah syal yang mereka beli di toko, bukan hasil rajutan sendiri. Hanya satu yang merupakan handmade—di sini tertulis dari Akashi Seijuuro.<p>

Kau tahu? Aku senyum-senyum sendiri membaca kartu ucapan darimu. Terima kasih, Akashicchi…

* * *

><p><em>To: Kise Ryouta<em>

_Hai. Ini kubuatkan syal untukmu. Moga kau selalu hangat, sehangat hatiku kalah mengingatmu._

_-Akashi Seijuuro._

* * *

><p>Rasanya ingin sekali aku pergi ke stasiun kereta sekarang, melihat apa kau ada di sana, menungguku. Aku sungguh-sungguh merindukanmu, Akashicchi…<p>

Aku menggenggam syalku kuat-kuat.

* * *

><p>"Ne, ne, Sei-chan~ Kenapa hari ini kita libur?"<p>

"Ada apa? Tidak mau libur?"

"Eh, bukan begitu. Sei-chan mau ke mana? Kuantar, yuk."

"Tidak, trims. Aku bisa sendiri."

Aku membuka payungku, berjalan di bawah hujan salju menuju stasiun kereta api. Hari ini begitu dingin, tapi aku sangat ingin menemuimu. Aku jadi berpikir, apa kau sedang mengingatku sekarang?

* * *

><p>Latihan basket hari ini sungguh berat. Soalnya besok kami akan melawan Touou, jadi Kasamatsu-senpai begitu ribut pada tim. Aku lihat dia kewalahan menangani kami. Apa kau juga begitu? Pasti capek ya, menjadi seorang kapten.<p>

"Oi, Kise! Jangan melamun!"

"H, hai-ssu!"

Kuharap kau datang sekarang…

Atau biarkan aku pergi ke Kyoto untuk menjemputmu.

'_Cause I miss you._

* * *

><p>Kereta hari ini berjalan cukup lama. Beberapa kali terhenti karena salju yang cukup tebal. Aku tak peduli. Aku harus menemuimu hari ini.<p>

Rinduku tak tertahankan, Ryouta.

Bagaimana denganmu? Aku selalu berpikir apakah kelasmu baik-baik saja. Aku selalu merindukan permainan copy-mu. Aku bahkan merindukan rengekanmu, tawamu, senyummu…

Tubuhku bergetar.

Kumohon, cepatlah sampai.

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

…

Tch. Lagi-lagi kereta terhenti. Berapa lama aku harus menunggu?

Aku melirik jam tangan di pergelangan kiriku. Sekarang jam lima sore. Syukurlah, besok libur. Aku tinggal bermalam di mansionku untuk hari ini dan kembali ke Kyoto esoknya. Aku yakin Otou-sama tak begitu peduli padaku.

Salju kembali turun di depan kaca, tapi aku tak begitu menikmatinya. Kuharap kereta ini cepat sampai agar aku bisa bertemu denganmu.

Walau hanya untuk hari ini.

Sial. Rindu benar-benar mengendalikanku.

* * *

><p>Pada akhirnya, klub basket berakhir juga. Kupikir, aku akan terus-terusan tersiksa oleh rejimen latihan yang dibebankan. Yah, sebenarnya hari ini cukup menyenangkan sih. Tapi lama-lama jadi menyebalkan.<p>

Salju kembali turun dari langit, sehingga aku harus membuka payungku. Di sini dingin sekali—kuharap kau baik-baik saja di sana. Hari juga sudah mulai gelap. Sejujurnya, aku ingin tahu. Apa sih yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?

* * *

><p>… menunggumu.<p>

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

…

"… Ryouta."

"A, Akashicchi!"

Akashi perlahan mendekati pemuda berambut pirang itu. Senyum tipis muncul di wajahnya.

"Aku datang." bisiknya.

"T, tapi, cuaca sedang buruk-ssu yo!"

"Memangnya aku peduli?"

Kise tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi suaranya tercekat. Air matanya menggenang—dengan segera, ia merangkul pemuda di hadapannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Akashicchi… Aku selalu berpikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana-ssu… Sejak kelulusan, aku selalu bermimpi tentangmu…"

Akashi mengangguk, "Karena itu aku datang ke sini, Ryouta."

"Te, terima kasih-ssu…"

Pemuda berambut merah itu kembali tersenyum tipis, "Kau senang memakainya?" sambil menunjuk ke arah syal yang membelit leher Kise. Tentu saja, itu syal buatannya, yang ia rajut sendiri hanya untuk Kise.

"Tentu-ssu! Rasanya begitu hangat-ssu… dan…" Kise tersenyum, "Aku selalu mengingatmu ketika melihat ini-ssu yo."

Tangan mereka bertautan erat, "Kulihat kau kelelahan hari ini. Makan, bagaimana?"

"Eh, boleh-ssu! Kita ke kedai sup tahu yuk! Aku tahu mana yang bagus-ssu!"

"Baiklah. Ayo berangkat."

"Jangan lupa traktir aku ya-ssu~"

"Hanya untuk kali ini."

Kise memeluk lengan Akashi dengan ceria, "Aishiteru yo, Akashicchi!"

* * *

><p><strong>*hening*<strong>

**Oke, Ai berharap feelnya gak gagal. Mumpung kelas kosong dan teman-temanku nyanyi-nyanyi gaje (ditabok) Ai buat aja cerita ini. Tee Hee~ Thanks for my friends yang udah ngasih inspirasi secara tak langsung, hohoho…**

**Makasih udah baca! Review, boleh? *tebar gunting /salahnak***


End file.
